


Against the rules

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But, rules were made to be broken.





	Against the rules

Our story starts in The Order of The Phoenix's headquarters, head of The Advance Guard Emmeline Vance is talking to her best recruit Fabian Prewett.

Fabian smirked. "Why all this secrecy, Em? We're both adults, we can discuss things in a serious way."

Emmeline said, "I know that you, no; that we both want to have a more personal relationship with each other. But we can't."

Fabian rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let me guess, it's against the rules for the leader to date a lowly recruit?"

Emmeline muttered, "Well, yes; but you're not lowly, Fab. You're my best recruit by a mile, we just can't break The Order's rules."

Fabian frowned. "Live a little, stop being the strict one." He smiled. "Be more like me."

Emmeline laughed. "What, more rebellious? You're hardly rebellious."

Fabian grinned. "See? That laughter that I barely hear is better than your shouting, Em. Are you saying that you wouldn't break the rules for moi?"

Emmeline whispered, "Who says that we'll be breaking them? The rules state clearly that a member cannot be in a public, romantic relationship with someone of a lower status than them. We don't have to go public, we can keep this between us until you get promoted or I get demoted."

Fabian replied, "They'll never demote you and I'm perfectly fine with a secret relationship. It's more fun than a public one."


End file.
